Skylanders: Leaders
"Discover Something More!" - Skylanders: Leaders' Official Tagline Skylanders: Leaders is an upcoming Skylanders game created by Acorn Eel. Story After escaping from the Skylanders' Traptanium hold, Kaos fled to the darkest corner of Skylands where he discovered a magical new substance; Dimenite! The Dimenite gave Kaos the ability to travel between dimensions. Kaos used his newfound powers to collect an army of the most vicious beings in Skylands. Master Eon saw what was happening and sent an elite team of Skylanders to the place where Kaos had found the Dimenite. The team mysteriously disappeared. Master Eon sent out a search party who found the elite team trapped inside walls of pure Traptanium. The search party fashioned weapons out of the Dimenite and rescued the other Skylanders. Kaos saw this happen and sent the Skylanders to a place between dimensions. This gave the Skylanders the ability to travel between dimensions. This power is now in the hands of the Portal Masters of Earth who can send the Skylanders to different dimensions and defeat Kaos once again! What's New? There will be eight new core Skylanders, sixteen new Leader Skylanders with special Leader abilities, eight new Dimenite Warriors who have weapons made of Dimenite, eight new Soul Catchers who use magical crystals to harness the power of the souls of the elements and eight returning core characters. The story takes you through different dimensions to stop Kaos from creating a Doom Portal and unleashing all of the worst monsters in the universe on Skylands. Portal Masters at home can now experience even more action with the Dimenite Portal, with lights, sounds and air spray, and the Portal Master's Throne, with vibration and air spray. Special gems called Leader Crystals can be placed on the Dimenite portal to give Leader Skylanders a power boost. Skylanders Leader Skylanders: Skylanders with special abilities to lead the other Skylanders int battle against Kaos. Fire: * Boomer-Bang (Distance) * Pyro (Grip) Water: * Frost Bite (Freeze) * Inkwell (Underwater) Earth: * Cave-In (Underground) * Avalaunch (Distance) Air: * Tornablow (Strength) * Free-Sixty (Height) Tech: * Fish Tank (Underwater) * Rotary Pop (Height) Magic: * Twister (Gravity) * Brain Freeze (Freeze) Life: * Fall (Gravity) * Grime Entwine (Grip) Undead: * Knockout (Strength) * Death Digger (Underground) Light: * White Wave (Shatter) * Looking Glass (Suck) Dark: * Black Hole (Suck) * Dark Opal (Shatter) Dimenite Warriors: Skylanders with legendary weapons made of pure Dimenite. * Dragon-Fry (Fire) {Slingshot} * Flotus (Water) {Flower} * Armour-Dillo (Earth) {Crystal} * Eggs-Plosion (Air) {Egg} * Monkey (Tech) {Giant Key} * Pup Eye (Magic) {Trident} * Lumber Jack (Life) {Axes} * Bed Bug (Undead) {Mask} * Blind-Sight (Light) {Laser Wristband} * Pluto (Dark) {Ring} New Core Skylanders: * Burnout (Fire) * Partly Clouty (Water) * Mud Grub (Earth) * Pin Brawl (Air) * Blockage (Tech) * Ker-Poof (Magic) * Acid Shell (Life) * Shudder (Undead) * Sting Ring (Light) * Shadowcat (Dark) Returning Core Characters: * Charred Sunburn (Fire) * Titanic Flip Wreck (Water) * Earthquake Dinorang (Earth) * Queen Whirlwind (Air) * Hot Iron Sprocket (Tech) * Firework Spyro (Magic) * Death Mist Stealth Elf (Life) * Spectral Funny Bone (Undead) * Sunlight Spotlight (Light) * Shadow Blackout (Dark) Soul Catcher Skylanders: Skylanders with special crystals carrying the powerful trapped souls of the elements. * Hot Rock (Fire) * Water Small (Water) * Tremor (Earth) * Nimbus (Air) * Mag-Lev (Tech) * Mirage (Magic) * Weed Wacker (Life) * Galactica (Undead) * Soul Spin (Light) * Quicksilver (Dark) Villains Main Villains * Kaos * Glumshanks * Orion Trappable Villains * Kaos (Kaos) * Glumshanks (Light) * Orion (Dark) * Lavaflow (Fire) * Tidal Pool (Water) * Meteor (Earth) * Terrorcane (Air) * Clockwork (Tech) * Portal Trouble (Magic) * Insect (Life) * Spookasaurus (Undead) Levels/Areas # The Dimenite Cave # Rouble Town # Traptanium Library # Mount Sizzle (Fire) Lavaflow # Atlantis (Water) Pool # Canyon Valley (Earth) Meteor # Sky Towers (Air) Terrorcane # Time Warp City (Tech) Clockwork # Inter-Dimensional Rift (Magic) Trouble # Smallville (Life) Insect # Dino Graveyard (Undead) Spookasaurus # Glumshanks' Stronghold (Light) Glumshanks # Shadow Vault (Dark) Orion # The Doom Portal (Kaos) Kaos Starter Pack The Skylanders: Leaders Starter Pack includes: * 1x Skylanders: Leaders video game * 1x Dimenite Portal * 1x Portal Master's Throne * 1x Skylanders: Leaders character poster * 1x "Tornablow" Air Leader figure * 1x "Acid Shell" Life Core figure * 1x "Amour-Dillo" Earth Dimenite Warrior figure * 1x Fire Trap * 1x Sticker Sheet * 1x "Super Strength" Leader Diamond Category:Games Category:Fan idea